What Could Have Been
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Set in sixth year. What would have happened if Hermione and Ron hadn't fallen out? Will get more like the books in later chapters, you know, funny, dramatic, mysterious ...
1. Rather She Got Off With McLaggen?

What Could Have Been

What if Ron and Hermione hadn't fallen out? What if they'd gone to Slughorn's party together? And what would happen after that? Hould Harry react? At the moment I have no idea how long this is going to be. Set in sixth year, of course. And it's sort of written around what actually happens, but obviously ignoring bits like the RonandLavender ones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The room was dark, hot and uncomfortable to be walking around in. Harry finished off a glass of ordinary water and wiped his forehead. Luna was happily chatting to someone, but Harry didn't really know who. 

They were at Slughorn's Christmas party.

Harry wanted to find Ron and Hermione. He wanted to leave, but Luna seemed intent on staying. His two friends had gone off to find the drinks table. Harry still wasn't sure how he felt about them coming together - even though they had assured him they had only come as friends. He believed them, although he was scared that something else might happen. There _was_ a lot of alcohol ...

He spotted Hermione with her back to him, a drink in her hand. She looked as though she was talking to someone - the red hair he could just see told him it was Ron. He smiled.

"Luna, I'm just going to see Ron and Hermione. Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, OK! I haven't spoken to Ronald for a while. He's very funny, isn't he?"

Harry didn't reply as he weaved his way between people talking, trying to keep at least one eye on Ron and Hermione. As he drew nearer, he could see that Ron was also holding a drink. For two people talking, they weren't using body language as much as they should be. Harry instantly felt really strange for noticing something like this, but didn't care, because suddenly he saw that Hermione had a hand on her shoulder. It was Ron's.

When he was within five metres of them, something made him freeze in shock. However hot the cramped room was, he felt cold. He hoped Luna hadn't spotted it, too.

"Look!"

She had. Harry felt dizzy and had to take several deep breaths.

"Is that Ronald - and Hermione?"

Harry tried to say 'yes', but the word stuck in his throat. He nodded, coughing slightly.

"But - they're kissing!" Luna giggled, pointing at them.

"I know."

It had taken Harry a moment or two longer than it should have done to realise this - it wasn't very light, after all -but they were.

Harry was jostled by people pushing past him. He moved slowly to the side beside the drinks table. He looked at Ron and Hermione's drinks - both of them half-empty, they were held, forgotten, by ther sides.

Luna followed him. She seemed concerned. She'd obviously seen the expression on Harry's face.

"You don't want them to do it, do you?" she said. It would have been quiet, only the music made it impossible to whisper anything.

Harry wasn't sure. If that was what they wanted to do, then he was happy for them. But ... he'd thought over the possibilities before. He was worried about his future as their friend - or their future as friends if anything happened to them ...

They broke apart, and simply stared at each other. Harry hoped they hadn't seen him standing there ... he gently set his glass on the table, all the while wondering whether he should make his presence known to them. Didn't they have the right to know they were being watched?

'They should already know they were being watched,' he thought irritably, 'It's not like they were in an empty room or anything.'

Without thinking, he cleared his throat.

Ron and Hermione's heads both jerked round to look at him. He couldn't see their expressions very well, but he could tell how they were feeling - they both slowly realised Harry had seen what they had just done, and they were embarrassed.

"Hi Harry," Ron said, his tone nervous.

Hermione nodded. She didn't say anything, but walked over to Harry. Ron followed suit.

Harry wasn't sure what he should say. Or if he should say anything. He avoided all four eyes, uncomfortably aware of the fact that Luna was still beside him.

"I think I'll go," she said. She quickly walked off. Harry felt a bit guilty - Luna must feel like she wasn't wanted, or something.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The music pounded on.

"What did you see?" Hermione eventually asked.

There was no need to lie. Harry opened his mouth and carefully considered what he was going to say before saying it.

"I saw - you two - you were, um - kissing."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"What happened?" Harry asked them.

"Well - you see," Hermione began, "I don't know, it's just - well - we were talking about - about Viktor, and -well - you know how that goes, and -"

This didn't sound right at all, and Harry knew Hermione wasn't up to telling him right now.All he knew was that his best friends had kissed.

"But - did it mean - anything?"

There was another silence. Ron and Hermione looked at each other again.

"Yes," they said together, then blushed, although it was hard to see under the light.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter because I'm tired. So I'll carry on properly next chapter. Please tell me whether this is worth continuing! 


	2. Never Say 'Won Won'

What Could Have Been

Yay! I am less tired now so I will start concentrating more and making it more JK-like. As in funnier and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a slight headache which he knew had nothing to do with a hangover. It was probably more to do with the fact that he hadn't slept much all night. He'd spent most of it wondering how he felt about Ron and Hermione. 

There was bright morning sunlight filtering through his hangings. Harry sat up and pulled them open. Ron was pulling on a sock. He noticed Harry and nodded, smiling. They were still on good terms. That was a good start.

As Harry felt for his glasses, he heard Seamus' voice.

"I heard you got off with Hermione Granger last night, Ron!" he called, "Is it true?"

Harry was sure Ron looked at him before speaking.

"Yeah," he sighed, clearly unsure whether he should tell Seamus or not. But he had obviously ignored this and told him anyway.

Seamus laughed, and left the dormitory. Ron tied his shoes up and sat on his bed to wait for Harry.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I think so," Harry replied. He quickly dressed, all the while thinking. What was he going to say to them today?

"Should we go down, then?"

"Yeah." They started to walk across the dorm, and when they reached the door, Harry thought of something. A possibility he had not yet considered.

"Are you and Hermione - you know, actually going out, then? Or did you just kiss, like, as a one-off, or whatever?"

Ron stared at him.

"We're going out," he said simply. There was a hint of a smile on his face, though he tried to remain serious.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, although admittedly it was only about thirty seconds. Hermione was waiting for them in the Common Room.

"Morning Harry - Ron," she greeted, reaching her arms out for a hug. Harry watched them - the smiles on their faces in particular - and he knew they were much happier for being together.

"We should really talk," he blurted out, breaking them up.

They both looked at him. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Yes. We should."

* * *

_Flasback_

Ron gulped down a glass of butterbeer in one breath and refilled it. Hermione watched him, amused.

"You're drinking a lot tonight! What's got into you?" she giggled.

Ron blushed - she'd noticed.

"Wel, I - I need a lot of - erm, alcohol ..."

"Why?"

"For - err - to get drunk!"

Hermione looked at him severely.

"No one's getting drunk, especially not you. Come on, let's go and dance -"

"NO!" Ron yelled, "I mean, let's ... let's not ... it's too warm, we might get ... you know, sweaty."

"So?" Hermione was surveying him, puzzled, "Why are you acting like this, Ron? You're being really strange."

Ron looked at her hopelessly for a moment before refilling his glass and draining it again. He needed the extra alcohol, even if butterbeer wasn't very strong. He wiped butterbeer foam off his top lip and had to swallow again, even though his mouth was now completely empty.

"Look, Hermione," he began awkwardly, "There's something I wanted to say to you. It's the only real reason I came to this stupid thing."

Hermione smiled slightly. She knew exactly what Ron was about to say, and she suddenly realised there was no need for him to embarrass himself and say it.

"Ron, it's alright. You know why I asked you to this, don't you?"

Ron, who had been refilling his glass again, froze.

"Erm - I do now," he said, laughing slightly.

Hermione joined in with him, before standing on tiptoe and kising him on the lips.

_End Flashback

* * *

Harry, who just minutes ago had been feeling confused and doubtful, had a huge grin across his face. _

"And you didn't mind the taste of butterbeer, did you?" he said.

Hermione turned pale pink, but shook her head.

"I'd had some myself, you saw it."

Ron snorted, half embarrassed, half pleased.

"What do think of it, then?" he asked Harry.

"What? The whole you-two thing?" Harry's smile became, if possible, even wider, "I'm really pleased for you. Honestly, I am." He chuckled a bit, "You'll probably argue a bit less, anyway!"

Ron put on a look of mock indignance and threw a cushion at him; Harry dodged it.

"But really, though - I am happy."

And he was. After he'd got over the initial shock, he'd realised that having two best friends who were going out wouldn't be so bad. And it was their choice, really. He didn't have anything to do with it - he couldn't stop them. But he didn't want to. He was even starting to like the idea.

_As long as they don't go round snogging in front of everyone,_ he thought.

* * *

Lavender Brown looked ready to give Ron another big smile that day as they went down to breakfast, but this was replaced by an open-mouthed look of horror as she noticed his hand was in Hermione's. She glared at them both and flounced away. 

Parvati didn't follow her straight away. She turned to Ron.

"Sorry about her," she sighed, "Don't tell her I told you this, but -" she lowered her voice, in case Lavender was still there and listening to every word, " - she fancies you, Ron. She's been going on about you for ages now. How 'adorable your hair is' and how 'wonderfully tall' you are. You should hear her - anyway, I'll see you later."

She smiled briefly before hurrying off. Ron turned to Hermione and Harry, his face mirroring Lavender's.

"She _fancies me_?" he repeated, "Lavender Brown? Who would've guessed that?"

"Yeah!" Harry was as shocked as Ron was, "I can just see you snogging her, though ..."

Hermione laughed as Ron gestured rudely at him, but then he joined in.

"Yeah ... anyway, come on, I'm starving."

Indeed, his stomach was rumbling. Hermione put her other hand on it.

"Wow, you _must_ be hungry," she said, smiling. Harry thought she was mad.

* * *

Ha-ha Lavender! But if Ron had fallen out with Hermione ... eurgh. Let's just say the words 'Won' and 'Won' spring to mind. Sorry it took so long, please review! Oh yeah, and I seriously doubt there will be a flashback in the actual books, but it seemed to fit here, so ... mbleurgh. You know. 


	3. A Very Slushy Christmas Eve

What Could Have Been

At the moment I don't know what to write about, but I bet inspiration will come, because I have a free night; no work to do or anything. I also have a play tomorrow!

**Disclaimer**: Same as the other chapters - I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron had invited Harry and Hermione to The Burrow for Christmas. Harry was looking forward to it - anything that would take his mind off his mind was welcome. He felt like he was going mad with everything that had been happening; and had decided to take a break from trying to persuade his friends that Malfoy was a Death Eater. 

And Fleur had decided to impersonate Celestina Warbeck. Mrs Weasley was glaring at her, and Harry thought it would be best to leave.

"Goodnight," he said awkwardly, standing up and looking around the room.

There was a general murmer of 'night' before Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

As soon as they'd closed the door behind them, Ron sighed.

"_Finally_! I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever!"

He kissed Hermione on the cheek. She blushed, but giggled. Harry was starting to feel a little annoyed with their behaviour. When he said he was happy for them, he hadn't imagined them acting anything like this. He thought they'd just be nicer than usual, with the occasional two-people-who-are-going-out action. He never thought he'd live to see the day where Ron went soft. Over a girl.

They ascended the stairs up to Ron's bedroom. Although they were supposed to be going to bed, it was still fairly early - they had merely left because they'd sensed trouble brewing.

Ron almost fell onto his bed and groaned happily.

"I could just fall asleep now ..."

Hermione sat next to him.

"Or - well, in a bit."

He sat up. Harry sat on his own bed and picked up the Half-Blood Prince's book. He flicked through it for a few minutes, trying to get himself absorbed in it, and trying to ignore Hermione's obsessive giggling.

When he eventually couldn't stand it any longer, he looked over the top of his book. He couldn't see them anywhere.

Sighing, he set the book down, and immediately found out why he hadn't been able to see them. They were lying back on the bed, in the middle of a long kiss, which Harry felt he needed to interrupt.

He cleared his throat. They looked up quickly and, flushing, sat up straight.

"Sorry," Hermione said, staring at the floor.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he yawned widely and falsely.

"Shouldn't we be going to bed?"

"But it's only -"

"I'm worn out."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah. OK, yeah - if you like."

"Alright then," Hermione stood up, still not looking at Harry, "'Night, Ron."

She and Ron hugged for a few moments. Harry watched them, and accidentally caught Ron's eye.

Hermione left the room. Harry noticed she was hurrying.

Ron yawned genuinely.

"Told you," Harry said irritably, pulling his pyjamas out of his trunk. Ron simply glared. They didn't exchange another word.

* * *

A loud 'bang' woke Harry up from a strange dream. He sat bolt upright and fumbled for his wand. His watch told him it was nearly midnight. 

"Sorry!" a voice hissed. It wasn't Ron.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I - well, I - I had a nightmare, and I was worried something had happened to Ron - I mean, to you two."

Harry felt like yelling at her. What a stupid excuse. If she wanted to kiss Ron in the middle of the night, she should have just set her alarm.

"Ron, is that your arm?"

"No, that's my face -"

"OW!"

"Oh, sorry, thought that was the pillow -"

Harry simply listened to them struggling to do whatever they were trying to do. It was pitch dark, and he still couldn't find his wand. He continued reaching into his bag.

The scufling stopped, and Harry knew Ron and Hermione had got themselves comfortable on the bed at last. He found his wand, and had just pulled it out of his bag to light it when the door opened again, and a figure pointed a lit wand into the room. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione in each other's arms, kissing for what seemed like the millionth time that day before they broke apart, caught by surprise by the light. Mrs Weasley poked her head around the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" she whispered.

Harry lit his wand, too, and stared at them.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, "I'll just - go ..."

She stood up and walked slowly to the door. Mrs Weasley shook her head, sighed, and disappeared. As soon as she was gone, Hermione turned and rushed back into Ron's arms.

"Night," she said quietly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry rolled his eyes as they hugged again. Mrs Weasley again peeked around the door. Ron let go of Hermione quickly, and she stood up and swiftly left the room, followed by Mrs Weasley.

Ron looked down at Harry.

"Erm - night, mate."

Harry scowled at him, turned over, and whispered 'Nox'. He lay awake for about an hour, lost in his own angry thoughts,but didn't hear Ron start snoring.

* * *

I like this one, I like writing like the books as much as I can. Isn't Harry Potter great? Please review this to make me continue. 


	4. A Very Slushy Christmas Day

What Could Have Been

Wow -I made two typos in those four words (obviously deleted now). Thanks to all of my reviewers so far! I'm glad this story is popular. I'm planning on it being long. Yay!

NOOOOOO! I just accidentally deleted a whole chunk of this! I'm so annoyed! It took me ages to write ... you know, when you quit and forget to save what you've done ... I'm just about to re-write it now ... wish me luck ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up too early to find Ron sitting up in bed. There was a huge smile stretched across his face, almost from ear to ear, and he was holding a thick gold chain with the words 'My Sweetheart' dangling from it. 

"Oh, hi Harry!" he said uncertainly, noticing Harry was awake, "Erm - Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too," Harry eyed the necklace suspiciously, "That _is_ from Hermione, isn't it?"

Ron sighed.

"_No_, Harry, it's from Lavender Brown," he replied, his voice full of sarcasm. Harry, already annoyed with Ron, ignored this, as he sat up to unwrap his presents.

Hermione, predictably, arrived soon, carrying a necklace identical to Ron's.

"Good morning! Merry Christmas," she said breathlessly, sitting on the bed beside Ron. They hugged before turning back to Harry.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you for your presents, both of you!" Hermione continued, "Ron, we have to wear these today, they'll look really nice if we wear them together ..."

She'd only been in the room a minute and already she and Ron were talking about - well, things. Harry resumed unwrapping presents, but he got no satisfaction at all. Not even when he pulled on his new Weasley jumper after Hermione had left.

He and Ron went downstairs for breakfast in silence, only speaking when they reached the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas!" Mr Weasley beamed, "Come and sit down, breakfast's almost ready - you're up late, you must've been tired last night ..."

"I was," Harry agreed, sitting beside him. He glanced around the long table - Ron was settling down next to Hermione, and as far as he could see everyone else was there. Except Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, she'll be in bed, probably," Mr Weasley chuckled, "She's always been a - here she is now!"

Ginny had walked in, wearing, like everyone else except Fleur, her Weasley jumper.

"Morning, Harry," she yawned, sinking into the empty seat next to him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

Mrs Weasley bustled over and placed a huge plate of sausages in the middle of the table.

"Right, it's ready!" she panted, "Dig in, everyone."

She and Fleur gradually filled up the table with plates as big as the first - there was everything from fried tomatoes to sizzling strips of bacon. Harry helped himself to a bit of everything, trying not to look across the table at the glinting twin necklaces.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone had just enjoyed a huge Christmas dinner. Most of them were too full to move - Harry was sitting on his own, thinking about the visit he had been paid by Rufus Scrimgeour. 

It took him a while to notice that Ron and Hermione were missing.

He instantly knew they'd sneaked off alone somewhere. Probably up to Ron's bedroom again. Pretending to need the toilet, he made his way quickly upstairs.

The door of the room was shut. Harry knocked, to give them a warning, then pushed the door open. He looked straight down at the bed.

They weren't there.

Harry's next thought was Ginny's bedroom. Hermione was sleeping in there, after all, so she would be allowed in. Harry pushed this door, and also found the room empty.

Where were they, then?

Quickly, he rushed around the house, peeking through every keyhole, or, where this wasn't possible, listening at the door for a moment or too. He couldn't take any chances - he was pretty sure everyone else was still downstairs, but he wouldn't like it if someone barged into his bedroom.

Harry even checked the bathroom, though he wasn't surprised to find it empty.

He returned downstairs after several minutes of frantic searching. He had come to the conclusion that Ron and Hermione hadn't left the ground floor of The Burrow. He sat by the window and sighed. They weren't down here. Where could they have gone?

He gazed out of the window, but didn't really register the silent snow falling to the cold, white ground. His friends had vanished, possibly off the face of the planet.

He didn't think consciously until a particularly large snowflake hit the window in front of his face. Shaking his head, he caught sight of a woolly jumper in a tall oaktree. And another one beside it.

_They were outside._

And they were up a tree. Well, he thought, I'm going to go and join them. That'll teach them to leave me on my own.

He made sure no one was paying attention to him, and crept out into the cold.

The snow drifted onto his face and Harry quickly grew chilly. He looked up into the tree - they were there all right. Harry wanted to yell at them - possibly make them jump enough to fall out of the tree.

No. The best thing to do would be to get up there.

Would he be able to climb without them seeing him? They weren't kissing - which was, in a way, a disappointment - but they were holding hands, and deep in conversation.

Harry ran swiftly across to the thick tree trunk and quickly found a strong branch about one metre off the ground. Hoisting himself onto it, he could see a clear path of branches above him. His climb would be easy.

Carefully, he began to make his way up, trying to be as quiet as possible. The amount of branches made it difficult to see Ron and Hermione, but as he got higher, they came into view, still with their hands in each others'. He kept one eye on them all the time, until he reached their long branch. He pulled himself onto it, sat beside Hermione and cried "Hello!"

Hermione gasped - Ron instinctively grabbed hold of her.

"Oh - it's you," he sighed, relieved, as he saw Harry's grin.

"Yeah, just me." Harry looked at the ground, a goodthree metres below, "What are you doing out here, then? Isn't it a bit cold?"

"Mmm ... actually, we came out here ... erm ... to get a bit of ... you know, peace and quiet," Hermione mumbled, staring at her feet, which were dangling in the air below them.

"Why don't we all go up to your room then, Ron?" Harry suggested, "It'll be warmer in there, but still away from them lot?"

"Well - you see," Ron looked straight at Harry, "What Hermione means is - we came out here to be alone. You know. On our own."

Harry couldn't believe it. His cheery air vanished instantly. They'd gone to be 'on their own' then, had they?

"You've had enough time 'alone' in the past few days, haven't you?" he growled, "Look, you two - I've been meaning to talk to you about all this. And you know what? Let's do it now. You can't escape from me - I'm blocking the way down. No, Ron, don't try and wriggle out of it!" Harry's face, despite the cold, was very warm, "I want you two to listen to me. Right here, right now!"

* * *

It's a kind of cliffhanger! I won't continue unless I get lots of reviews! So review! 


End file.
